Sequel to Booth's Daughter
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth's daughter is one month old. You will be amazed.


Booth's daughter sequel.

Could somebody please go to my profile and vote on my poll? Please? I wish I had Booth's charm smile!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But why do I have to disclaim it? It's not like I don't want it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Booth was holding his daughter, Roxie. He couldn't believe she was already a month old. She had his thumb in her death grip. He loved her so much.

Brennan came over and took her daughter from Booth.

He had to admit that Brennan was doing a really good job as a mother. He thought she was going to need him more. He wanted her to need him. She hardly ever did need him. The only times she needed him were when Roxie was crying and she couldn't calm her down. If Roxie could understand what Booth was saying, he would've asked her to never calm down. Yeah, he'd get a bad headache, but Brennan would need him all the time.

Booth thought that Roxie would have brought them closer. She kept insisting that she didn't need him in her life. He couldn't figure out why every night after he helped her with Roxie they slept together.

So far she'd needed help three times.

He wanted to be needed. Who was he kidding? Sex with Bones was great. It wasn't just Bones though. It was about Roxie. He wanted to see his daughter grow up. He wanted his little girl to have a father.

He had asked to marry Bones. She'd turned him down. Booth was beginning to wonder if he was good enough for any woman. Bones didn't seem to mind having sex with him, she just had a problem marrying him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I need help Booth. Roxie won't stop crying, there's a huge mess on the floor, and…"

"Bones, I'll be there in a minute." Less than that really. He was already driving when she had called.

He showed up at her apartment and she quickly let him in. He took Roxie and she calmed down almost immediately when she was in Booth's arms.

"How do you do that, Booth?"

"What?"

"Calm her down so fast."

"She just likes me. I'm her father."

"That's not a good enough reason. She doesn't know that you're her father. Right now, she isn't even old enough to remember anything."

"Bones, she just knows I'm her father. She has to. I'm the only person you let hold her on a regular basis."

Brennan finished cleaning up the mess on the kitchen floor and came over to take Roxie.

"I don't need you anymore Booth. Roxie has calmed down and the mess is cleaned up. Thank you for coming over to take care of Roxie."

"Can I please stay, Bones?"

"You can stay for a little while."

"Thanks. Why don't you want me to be in your life?"

"Booth, if you're going to interrogate me, than you can go home."

"I just want to know out of curiosity."

"Booth, all men leave me. Why would I want to set myself up for heartbreak again?"

"I wouldn't ever leave you, Bones."

"Booth, that can't ever be guaranteed."

"I wouldn't leave you willingly."

"Booth there is something else we need to talk about."

"What do we need to talk about, Bones?"

"Pretty soon, I don't want you to hold her or treat her like you're her father."

"Why? I love her, Bones. She's my daughter."

"She might remember you when she gets old enough to talk. She might want you."

"I'd hope she would want her father."

"Booth, children don't need a father in their lives. It has been scientifically proven that the mother is the most important in a set of parents."

"Bones, can't you just let our daughter have a normal family?"

"Don't say 'our daughter'. You were basically just a sperm donor."

"She's just as much my daughter as she is your's."

"I don't want her to think of you as a father."

"Why?"

"Then she would think differently of me."

"Why would she think of you different?"

"Because I didn't marry you."

"Then marry me. That way she can't hold it against you."

"Booth, you know I can't marry you."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't believe in marriage."

"It's not because you don't love me?"

"I love you, Booth."

"Love is about compromise, Bones."

"Booth, I never wanted to get married."

"The first night we slept together you kissed me. You obviously love me. Marry me. Make a compromise."

"Booth, I can't."

"Why? Do you want to marry me? Does your heart want to marry me?"

"Booth, if I listened to my heart, I would've married you by now. I can't marry you because then everyone would think that it was because of Roxie."

"Bones, why do you care what other people think?"

"I don't know."

"We would know the truth, Bones. It wouldn't matter what other people thought. Marry me, Bones."

"No."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Angela, can you watch Roxie tonight?"

"Of course I can sweetie. Why?"

"Booth is taking me out to dinner."

"Where at?"

"The Diner."

"Sweetie, why don't you just marry him? It would make everyone happy."

"Angela, I'm thinking about giving in and marrying him."

"Sweetie, Roxie needs a father. She needs her real father."

"I know. She adores Booth. She grabs his thumb and won't let him go. If she is upset and crying, when Booth holds her she stops."

"She loves her dad."

"The first word she said was 'Booth'.

"Awwww."

"I know. Booth almost cried."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Will Brennan give in and marry Booth? If you click the review button, will your questions be answered?


End file.
